The present invention generally relates to convertible automotive vehicles and, more particularly, relates to convertible automotive vehicles having a retractable body panel that selectively reveals a rear seat of the automotive vehicle in order to convert the automotive vehicle between a roadster and a four-seater.
Convertible automotive vehicles commonly employ a soft top or hard top roof that is positionable in a fully raised position, which covers the passenger compartment, and a lowered and retracted position in which the top is stowed behind a rear seat, in a boot well, or in the trunk of the vehicle. Generally, these soft top or hard top roofs are retracted using a multi-linkage mechanism. These multi-linkage mechanisms are often manually operable or driven by a hydraulic or electric motor actuator.
Recently however, roadster-style vehicles have become increasingly popular due to their sporty styling and open cockpits. However, roadsters by definition include only two passenger seats and typically a very small trunk area. Such a configuration may add to the sporty image of the vehicle, but reduces the practicality of the vehicle. Therefore, roadster-style vehicles are generally used for around town trips or short cross-country trips with no more than two passengers. Thus, these roadster-style vehicles are generally only owned by single individuals or young couples with no children.
On the other hand, it is well known to provide convertible four-seater automobiles. These convertible four-seater automobiles provide additional seating for passengers, while retaining the convertible function. Although this added functionality appeals to some due to the added seating capability, these convertible four-seaters may not provide the same attraction to those single individuals or young couples as a roadster.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to provide a convertible automotive vehicle capable of accommodating four passengers without sacrificing the aesthetic appeal of a roadster-styled vehicle. Furthermore, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide a convertible automotive vehicle capable of converting between a four-seater configuration and a roadster-style configuration. Still further, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide a convertible system capable of selectively revealing a rear seat of a vehicle so as to convert the vehicle between the four-seater configuration and the roadster-style configuration. Additionally, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide a convertible automotive vehicle capable of overcoming the disadvantages of the prior art.
According to the principles of the present invention, a covering system for a rear passenger seat of an automotive vehicle is provided having an advantageous construction. The covering system includes a panel that is positionable in an extended position that generally conceals the rear passenger seat and a retracted position that generally reveals the passenger seat. The covering system further includes an automatic drive system capable of driving the panel between the extended position and the retracted position. The covering system of the present invention enables a four-seat convertible vehicle to be quickly and conveniently converted into a two-seat roadster-style vehicle.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.